Jumping into Memories Part One
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: The 'first time' Neo and Hope met, Neo said that she knew Hope. Now, find out how they first met in my first Multi Chapter Fanfiction!
1. Jumping into Memories Part one

"What happened?" Asked Hope. Hope had just came back from The Reborn Dimension, helping Lightning's friend Tifa once again with troubles. Now, he found a masked woman holding Neo. "One of those Romuloide things attacked her. It injected her with something" Said the woman. "Ok, thanks" Said Hope, as he used a special Lockseed, given to him by Haruto and Kouta to enter Neo's past.

11 years ago

Hope materialised on an Beacon Airship, with a whole lotta new students. "Now, time to find the Injector Romuloide" Said Hope, before falling into a 17 year old Neo. "I'm sorry... well, your a bit taller" Said Hope, as he helped Neo up. "It's ok. What did you mean I'm a bit taller?" Asked Neo. "Nothing" Said Hope. "Attention students. We will be arriving shortly" Said the Pilot, over the loudspeaker. "Well, do you think we will be on the same team?" Asked Neo. "Hmm? Oh, no. I don't plan on staying" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Neo. "I don't know" Said Hope. "Well, what's your name?" Asked Neo. "Hope Xiao Rose" Said Hope. "Well, my name is Neo Malshae" Said Neo. "What a pretty name" Said Hope. "My charm getting to you already?" Asked Neo, sarcasticly. "Yes, it's ever so slowly getting to me" Said Hope, sarcasticly. "My, aren't you funny" Said Neo. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is Beacon" Said the Pilot. Most of the students then ran over to the window to see Beacon, and all it's glory. "Beacon, the shinning light in the darkness and chaos. Here I come to once again become your master. No, to find your past Romuloide" Thought Hope.

The End... For now


	2. Jumping into memories Part 2

The Beacon Airships docked at the front of Beacon, with Neo and Hope getting off pretty quickly. "So, Hope. Where do you come from?" Asked Neo. "Home" Said Hope. "Hilarious. I come from Vacuo" Said Neo. "I try my best. By the way, what's your Semiblance?" Asked Hope. "Um, I'd rather not show you it" Said Neo. "Oh, well then. I can sort of control fire" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Neo, sort of ashamed. "Hey, it's ok" Said Hope. "Do you here that?" Asked Neo, as a girl screamed. "Yes" Said Hope, before he and Neo ran over to the entrance to inside Beacon, to find a group of five bullies assaulting and insalting a female wolf fanus, surrounded by a large group of students. " How utterly despicable" Said Hope, before he walked through the crowd and put one of his Hookblades around one of the bullies necks. "So, young lady, what's wrong?" Asked Hope. "They... They... They were being mean, assaulting me and saying rude things about me" Said the Fanus, while one of the bullies tried to make her shut up. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have some bullies. You know what, I hate bullies. Now, since I don't think I can kill you while I'm here, my friend might as well" Said Hope, before he used the Power Kamen to summon the Venoviser. "Oh, what kind of friends?" Asked a bully. "This kind" Said Hope. Hope then used the Unite Advent Card to summon Genosuviver, witch lead to the bullies to run away in fear. "Thanks um..." Said the fanus, before being cut off by Hope saying "Hope". "Thanks for helping me. My name is Winter Snchee" Said Winter. "Hope, who is she?" Asked Neo, as she walked towards Hope and Winter. "Winter, this is Neo. Neo, this is Winter" Said Hope. "Pleasure to meet you" Said Neo. "Same to you" Said Winter. "Hope, what is that in your hand?" Asked Neo. "My weopon. It's called the Venoviser" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Neo, before all three of them went inside. However, once they went inside, they found the Injector Romuloide. "Monster that is not a Grimm!" Screamed Neo. "Yep. Neo, Winter, run" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Neo, as she and Winter ran off. "I feel a bit of a mix match today. Let's go OOO" Said Hope, as he put on the OOO Driver. Hope then inserted the Taka, Gorilla and Shocker Core Medal into the OOO Driver and scanned them. "Taka! Gorilla! Shocker! Tagosheii!" Declared the OOO Driver, as Hope changed into Kamen Rider OOO Tagosheii combo. Hope and the Injector Romuloide then fought for a while, with Hope mostly winning the battle, until he changed into the Gatarata combo, but started winning agian when he changed into the Tajador Combo. "Scanning Charge!" Declared the OOO Driver, as Hope scanned the medals agian. Hope then jumped and spun around towards the Injector Romuloide, before his feet and legs caught on fire. "Prospan style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"minence Drop: Special Version" Said Hope, before he kicked the Injector Romuloide in the head and arm, destroying him. "That was fun" Said Hope, before Hope walked outside

5 hours later

"So, we all sleep together?" Asked Winter. "I guess" Said Hope, before he layed down. "You are very lazy" Said Neo. "My natural charm" Said Hope, smiling. "Um, excuse me? My name is Raven, can I be your friend?" Asked Raven, nervously. "Yeah, sure" Said Hope, Neo and Winter. "Thanks. So, are any of you nervous about tomorrow?" Asked Raven. "What's there to be nervous about? Don't say no, just live more" Said Hope. "Ok. I won't be nervous" Said Raven. "Well, it's my first day, and I hopefully have already found my team" Said Hope. "Well, I think this is a great team. Hope with his cards and staff thing, Neo with her... Neo, what is your weopon?" Asked Winter. "I have a parasol" Said Neo. "Ok, Hope has a staff thing and cards, Neo has her parasol, I have my Bow and Arrow, and Raven has her very obvious Sword. I declare this team, team HWNR!" Shouted Winter. "No way. How about team NRWH?" Asked Hope. "Eh, that's good" Said Raven. "Well, we will find out tomorrow" Said Neo.

"So, I decided to stay, going through to see the end and hope I could find out why and how Neo joined the White Fang. And maybe... even prevent her from joining them"


	3. Shout to the world! I'm the start!

It was midnight, and Hope couldn't sleep. He walked outside, and to the docks in front of Beacon. "Well, let's see if I'll be leader again. Or just an minion. Who knows? I don't" Said Hope. Neo also couldn't sleep, and had snuck out as well, hiding behind a bush to watch Hope. Suddenly, Cassis Worm Dimidius came out of a bush and tried to attack Hope, but he faded away and then reappeared and put on the Lenagle Buckle. "Henshin" Said Hope, as he used the Lenagle Buckle. "Open up!" Declared the Lenagle Buckle, as Hope changed into Kamen Rider Lenagle. "I'm so tired of all you monster! I'm tired of fighting you, I'm tired of having to go away from my wife just to fight you all, I'm just sick of it!" Shouted Hope, while fighting Cassis Worm Dimidius with some help from the Stab Bee Rouse Card. "Posion! Blizzard! Death Storm!" Declared the Lenagle Rouzer, as Hope roused the 6 and 8 of Clubs Rouse Cards. A green and purple snow storm picked up around Cassis Worm Dimidius, and then shrunk, destroying Cassis Worm Dimidius. "Why do they usually show up when I'm around?" Thought Hope. "Wow! That was awesome! Hope is so cool! But... why did he keep this a bit of a secret?" Thought Neo. Hope then canceled the transformation, and walked back inside and went to sleep, with Neo fallowing him shortly after.

7 hours later

"You will all be jettisoned into the Emerald Forest, in search of a relic each. There is 20 relics in total. There will only be 4 people in the forest at a time. This is the only exception you will get" Said Ozpin. They were on a cliff, over looking the Emerald Forest. "Hope, Neo, Winter and Raven, start" Said Ozpin, before Hope, Neo, Winter and Raven were shot into the Emerald Forest. "Here we go again" Thought Hope, as he put on a Sengoku Driver with the Duke Face Plate. "Mango!" Declared the Mango Lockseed, before Hope put the Mango Lockseed on the Drive Bay on the Sengoku Driver and locked it. "Henshin" Said Hope, before he used the Cutting Blade on the Sengoku Driver to cut the Mango Lockseed. "Knight of Hammer!" Declared the Sengoku Driver, before Hope fell through some trees while changeing into Duke Mango Arms. "Well, this is a great thing to do on a whatever day" Said Hope, as Beowolves surrounded him.

To Winter

"Well, these cannot be the relics" Thought Winter, as she looked at 4 playing card Aces, 10s, Jacks, Queens and Kings. "Well, I better keep looking" Thought Winter, as she headed back into the forest. However, she immediately ran into Raven, knocking them both over. "Fancy meeting you here" Said Raven, sarcasticly. "Same to you. They may have false relics" Said Winter. "Really?" Asked Raven "Yes. I saw some playing cards a couple of seconds ago, maybe there were to be destractions" Said Winter, before she headed off, into the forest. "Hum, maybe they are the relics, but because they don't look the part, people would look around for relic looking relics" Thought Raven, before she walked over to the playing cards and took the Queen of Clubs card. "The Queen of Clubs, Fusion... well, I don't know" Said Hope, who had canceled his transformation. "Hope, it's you" Said Raven. "Yep, it's me, and I'm as normal as ever" Said Hope, before he took the Queen of Diamonds card. "So, we will be on the same team?" Asked Raven. "Maybe" Said Hope, as Neo and Winter came running towards them, being chased by a Death Stalker. "Well, how nostalgic" Said Hope, before he used the Advent Card with the Venoviser to summon Venoviper. Venoviper then spat acidic poison at the Death Stalker, melting him. "Thanks" Said Neo. "I could of handled it" Said Winter. "If you say so" Taunted Hope, before Neo took the Queen of Spades card. "I'm serious. I could of handled it" Said Winter, before she took the Queen of Hearts card. "All Queens have been collected. The letters will arrange into NWHR, meaning Neo is the leader" Thought Hope. "Well, let's get gone" Said Raven. "Raven, can we swap relics?" Asked Neo. "Ok" Responded Raven, before they traded cards. "Now, let's go" Said Hope, as they walked back into the forest.

10 minutes of bloody Grimm murder later

"Well, this looks important" Said Hope, as he, Neo, Winter and Raven found a clearing with multiple pillars and a massive tower in front of them. "It's called the Artrim Circle. Apparently, some ancient anti Fanus cults sacrificed Fanus here for some god" Said Neo. "Well, aren't you smart" Said Hope, before he, Neo, Winter and Raven walked towards the tower. Suddenly, a Nevermore appeared and picked up Neo, and then flew off. "Oh my god!" Exclaimed Winter. "Hopefully, she will be fine, and we may even get a magic show" Said Hope. "How would you know?!" Screamed Winter. "Luck of my draw" Said Hope. Suddenly, the Nevermore exploded, and Neo appeared behind them. "She's dead!" Cried out Raven, as she and Winter started crying. "She's fine, and really close" Said Hope, before Neo tickled his sides, causing him to fall over and laugh. "Surprise" Said Neo, before Winter and Raven tackled her to the ground and hugged her. "How did you do that?" Asked Raven. "It's her Semiblance. The ability to create illusions" Said Hope. "Wow" Exclaimed Winter and Raven.

5 minutes of climbing up a tower later

"And the first team, team NHRW, is here" Said Ozpin. "Team NHRW? So, Neo is the leader" Said Winter, jealously. "Wait. I'm the leader?!" Asked Neo, shocked. "Yes. Whoever got there card first is the leader. Since you and miss Raven Brawin swapped cards, you swapped times" Explained Ozpin. "Well, that's stupid" Said Hope. "I find it to be more... dramatic" Said Ozpin, before he sent the four of them on there way.

In Team NHRW's new dorm, 12 hours later

"Well, the place looks cosy" Said Winter, as she layed down on a bed. "It's so nice to see the room before it's a poorly made double bunk bed thing that could serve up heads and blood on a blanket" Thought Hope. "Neo, can we try and turn the beds into bunk beds?" Asked Raven. "Fuck me" Thought Hope. "No way. While it may take up less space, we didn't come here to be professional builders, we came here to be huntresses. But it was a good idea. A dangerous, but good idea" Said Neo. "Oh, thank god" Thought Hope. "Um, Hope. Could you please leave for a while?" Asked Neo. "Oh, you, Raven and Winter need to get changed?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Neo, Raven and Winter. "Well, I shall go" Said Hope, before he left the dorm. "Neo, he's the only boy on this team. Do you find that weird?" Asked Raven. "Strangely, no" Said Neo. "Really?" Asked Winter. "Yes, I don't find that weird. In fact, I feel like I'm going to help him a lot more later in life" Said Neo. "Ok, if you say so" Said Winter.

To outside, where Hope is

"I can leave at any moment I chose. I can be gone, but... I'm still here. Why? Am I just curious, or... I don't know. Ugh, I must be too attached!" Thought Hope. Hope then used his duel disk to summon Fenrir the Nordic Wolf, Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer and Blue Eyes White Dragon. "How are you three? I haven't seen any of you since that duel with Akiza. That fateful day, the day I met Ruby Rose, Weiss Snchee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long" Said Hope, as he shed a tear and remembered his duel with Akiza, specifically the part when he first summoned Ruby Rose via it's effect, and when it and Blake Belladonna attacked Black Rose Dragon and destroyed it, and Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Akiza directly, allowing Hope to win. "Man, were those the days" Said Hope, before he took the three cards off the duel disk, causing them to disappear. "Well, time to see if Neo, Winter and Raven are done changeing" Thought Hope, as he walked back to the dorm room.


	4. A hunter he is not

"So, what classes do we have today?" Asked Hope, as Neo, Winter and Raven got prepared for there first class. "Um... We all have... Let's see here... Battle class thingy with a Miss Cren, History with Mr Port, History agian, and lastly, free period. Yay?" Asked Neo, sarcasticly. "Well, that's a good... ok schedule" Said Winter, before she left the room. "Well, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Asked Hope. "What? There's nothing wrong with her" Said Neo. "Are you sure?" Asked Hope. "Yeah... now that I think about it, there may be something wrong with her" Said Neo. "Maybe she's just really happy about getting to class" Said Raven. "Maybe" Said Hope. "Or she's just like how her sister starts" Thought Hope, remembering how Weiss was. "Anyway, as your leader, I order you both to class" Said Neo, making all three of them laugh. "No, seriously, we need to get to class"Said Neo, before she, Raven and Hope ran to class.

2 minutes later

"Ok, so I need some volunteers, perhaps a team?" Asked Miss Cren, as Neo, Hope and Raven stealthily got into some seats next to Winter. "Maybe... Team NHRW" Said Miss Cren. "Ok" Said Neo, before she lead Hope, Raven and Winter into battle. "Miss Milshae, you and your team will be facing 4 Ursa Majors, and I will grade your team at the end of the fight, by themselves and as a team" Said Miss Cren. "Ok" Said Neo. 4 Ursa Majors them crawled into the arena via a entrance located across from where Team NHRW were. "Blade Rouzer! Garren Rouzer!" Declared the Power Kamen, before the Blade Rouzer and Garren Rouzer appeared in his hands. "Hope, where is your Venoviser?" Asked Winter. "Well, you see, my bracelet can summon the weapons from other dimensions. The Venoviser is one of them" Explained Hope. "So, you don't have your own weapon?" Asked Winter. "Not really" Said Hope. "Then your not a true hunter" Said Winter. "At least I have skills" Said Hope, before he ran toward the Ursa Majors and started fighting them, shocking Neo and Raven. "Drop! Lightning! Fire! Tempest Buster!" Declared the Garren Rouzer, as Hope rouzed the 6 of Spade and Hearts Rouze cards, as well as the 3 of Hearts Rouze card. Hope's feet started to catch fire and spark, with the fire being absorbed by him via it going to his back. "Here we freaking go" Thought Hope, before he jumped into the air, and kicked an Ursa Major with his toes and landed on his feet. All the Ursa Major then caught fire and exploded. "No way" Said Neo, shocked. "I've never seen that before" Said Miss Cren. "He's not even a real Hunter" Said Winter, before she ran out of the arena. "Winter! Come back!" Shouted Raven, before she chased after Winter. "Hope, that was amazing" Said Neo, before she ran up and hugged Hope. "Oh, yep this is not like Yang" Said Hope. "Well, Mister Xiao Rose, on your own you did spectacular. But, Miss Malshae, your team as a whole did terrible. I mean, the fight has ended and there are only two of you" Said Miss Cren. "Where's Winter and Raven?" Asked Hope. "I don't know. I'll go find them... with your permission miss" Said Neo. "Well, there your teammates" Said Miss Cren. "Thanks" Said Neo, before she ran out of the arena.

15 minutes later, back at the dorm room

"Winter, what's wrong?" Asked Raven. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Responded Winter. "Clearly something's wrong. Hope even noticed..." Said Raven, before Winter interrupted with "What does he know! He's not even a real Hunter! He doesn't have his own weopon!". "So, that's what's wrong" Said Neo, who had just came into the dorm room. "And... well, I wanted to be the leader" Said Winter. "Oh, well. Um, I think that you would make a good leader" Said Neo. "I'm fine with you being leader" Said Winter. "So, the problem is with Hope then?" Asked Raven. "Yep" Said Winter. "Well, let's find Hope and maybe get him his own weapon" Said Raven. "Yeah" Said Winter. Winter, Raven and Neo then left the dorm room

Meanwhile, at the arena

"Hope, before you is a Boarbatusk. What would you do?" Asked Miss Cren. "I don't really know. Maybe use the Leangle Rouzer and the Drill Mole Rouse Card to break through it's armour" Said Hope. "Well, there armour is supposed to be resistant to most things" Said Miss Cren. "Not drill like weapons, but it will still take a while, so I would use the Poison Scorpion Rouse Card as well" Said Hope. "Interesting" Said Miss Cren. "Hope Xiao Rose, I challenge you to a battle!" Shouted Winter, as she walked into the arena. "Ok" Said Hope, before he took off the Power Kamen and walked down into the arena. "Not going to use a weapon? How flattering" Said Winter, before Hope through her the Power Kamen. "Consider this an experiment. Use your normal weapons for as long as you feel, or use it as a last ditch effort to beat me" Said Hope. "Alright" Said Winter. "If your so intent on beating each other up, I might as well allow it" Said Miss Cren. "Thank you" Said Hope.

The Battle

Winter tried to hit Hope with an arrow, but Hope faded away and reappered with two Hookblades in his hands. "There called Klos Lightning and Necrorizfury. They are my true weapons. Do you like?" Said Hope, before Hope ran over to Winter and punched her in the face. Hope then disarmed her of her arrows and then jumped away from her. "Why did he only take her arrows?" Asked Raven. "Because, if you take the bow of an archer, there only have close range attacks, although they can throw there weapons" Said Neo, as a little chibi amiamation shows Winter throwing her bow at Neo, and Neo getting hit in the head. "Ugh, it's no use, I don't think I can beat him. Unless..." Thought Winter, before she put on the Power Kamen and summoned the Blade Rouzer. "Oh? Going against your pride and ' Code of a Hunter ' to win? How predictable" Said Hope. "Shut up!" Shouted Winter, as she used the Mach Jaguar Rouse Card to move at high speeds. Winter then tried to rush Hope, but Hope dodged and kicked her in the face, making her crash into a wall. "Just Incase you aren't aware, the Rouse Cards aren't easy to use. When it's your first time using them" Said Hope, before he took the Blade Rouzer away from Winter. "Thunder! Kick! Lightning Kick!" Declared the Blade Rouzer, as Hope rouzed the Thunder Deer and Kick Locust Rouse Cards. Hope then thrusted the Blade Rouzer into the ground. Hope then jumped into the air with his right foot gaining energy. Hope then dove at Winter, kicking her with his right foot. "That's your end" Said Hope, before he took the Power Kamen away from Winter. "Well, let's go" Said Hope, to Neo and Raven. "Ok" Said Neo and Raven.

7 hours later, in team NHRW dorm room

"Where is Winter?" Asked Hope. "Like I know" Said Neo. "Well, at least Raven is waiting for her" Said Hope. "Yeah..." Said Neo, clearly distraught. "Hey. Cheer up. It's not like she walked into the Emerald forest naked and unarmed. Most likely, she walked in naked" Said Hope. Neo just couldn't help but giggled. "Charming, aren't I?" Asked Hope. "Yep, very. Um, Hope. On the first night here, I saw you fight a monster as some gold, purple and green knight thing. I think that you were amazing and you did so well" Said Neo. "She saw me!? No way" Thought Hope. Hope then nervously laughed. "Guys, I need to tell you something" Said Winter, as she and Raven walked into the room. "Ok, tell us" Said Neo. "Well, you know how the Schnee dust company recently started using Fanus labor, witch is now one of the things there now know for?" Said Winter. "Yeah, they started that a few weeks ago" Said Neo. "Well, it's because of me, in a way. You see, I had other fanus friends, Toby Belladonna, Emma Hatsabuya, Adam Tarous and Dean Ambrose. One day, I decided to bring them home. However, my father hated them because of them being fanus, in fact, he loved my little sister Weiss way more then me. Anyway, they accadently broke his favourite weapon, a sword/ shotgun called Wilt And Bush. So he made them an ultimatum. Ether he gets them arrested for a bullshit charge of assault, or they work for him. He even cut his own arm and other parts of his body so the police would believe it. He didn't even need to cut himself, knowing the police. So, they agreed. And he only grounded me. However, the next morning, they were all gone" Said Winter. "Wow" Said Hope. "Yeah. That was part of my life before Beacon" Said Winter. "Um, do you mind me asking, did Toby have a child?" Asked Hope. "Yes. A 6 year old cat fanus called Blake" Said Winter. "But, why are they still using fanus labor?" Asked Hope. "Because, my father was furious, and he got his guards to kidnap fanus, young or old, and made them work for him. And besides, so many people don't even like fanus, that you would sound crazy if you went to anyone if you saw it" Said Winter. "I'm sorry" Said Hope, before she hugged Winter. "For what?" Asked Winter. "For what your father has done with his company" Said Hope. "Don't worry" Said Winter.

that night, at the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters

It was a busy night for Kaito Schnee, the owner of Schnee Dust Company. He had so much paperwork, and approving various fields of dust use. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Drake appeared in his room, pointing the Drake Zecter in his face. "What do you want?" Asked Kaito. "I want you to release the fanus you have, and stop kidnapping them" Said Drake. "What? You must read the papers a bit to much" Said Kaito. "Release them!" Shouted Drake. "I have kidnaped no one. I love fanus as much as the next guy" Said Kaito. "That's not what your daughter said!" Shouted Drake. "Weiss? I only have one daughter, and that's Weiss. She is 6. Would you like to meet her? Tomorrow I mean, not now" Said Kaito. "Wha... no way. You have a daughter called Winter as well" Said Drake. "No... but maybe I will" Said Kaito. Drake then used clock up and then ran out of the building, and stopped running when he got to Beacon. "Winter, are you really who you say who you are?" Said Drake, before she canceled the transformation, revealing to be Raven.


	5. A pinch is a chance

It was morning, and team NHRW was in the Forever Falls with Professor Oobleck. "Right, so i bet you are all wondering why I have brought you all here. Well, that's because there is a little girl in these... woods? Anyway, you must retrieve her. Any questions?" Asked Oobleck. "Yes, how much coffee have you had today?" Asked Hope. "3.75... 4 pints" Said Oobleck, as he finished his coffee. "And sir. Do you mind if only me and Raven do this?" Asked Hope, shocking Winter and Neo. "Consult with your leader" Said Oobleck. "I'm fine with it, I guess" Said Neo. "Well, I might as well take you two back to Beacon" Said Oobleck. Oobleck, Neo and Winter then headed into a helicopter and took off. "Well, Raven, are you ready?" Asked Hope. "Hope, if one person says there father, or mother, is someone really popular but, the father or mother, denies it, who do you believe?" Asked Raven. "Um... I don't know" Said Hope, before they both walked into the Forever Falls.

Meanwhile, in the helicopter

"Why did Hope want to do it with Raven? And not the whole team? I don't understand" Thought Neo. "Something on your mind, Neo?" Asked Winter. "N...no" Said Neo. "There is a problem" Said Winter. "... Yeah, there is. I don't know why Hope decided to take Raven and head into the Forever Falls with her. Why did he decide to put it a pon himself and Raven to find the little girl? In fact, he hasn't let me do a lot of things as of late, witch is weird, since I'm the leader" Said Neo. "True. Maybe he's just trying to be manly. And he's trying to protect you" Said Winter. "But I can protect myself, and if I can't, I can just use my Semiblance" Said Neo. "I... don't have a Semiblance" Said Winter. "Really? How interesting" Said Oobleck. "Yeah" Said Winter.

Back at the forever falls

"Hope?" Asked Raven. "Yeah?" Asked Hope. "Why did you choose to let me come with you?" Asked Raven. Hope and Raven then stopped walking. "One. We haven't done anything together. As in, me and Winter fought eachother, me and Neo got lost together in Vale, and this is us. Two. I think I know who's lost in here, and I want you to meet her. And three. I think there's something you want to tell me" Said Hope. Suddenly, a little cat fanus girl ran towards Hope and Raven, being chased by about 15 Beowolfs. "Raven, you got this?" Asked Hope. "Yep, take her somewhere safe" Said Raven. Hope then ran off with the little cat fanus girl. "Well, it's your lucky day. You get to fight a dragonfly, kinda" Said Raven, as the Beowolves surrounded her. Suddenly, the Drake Zecter appeared and Raven held out the Drake Grip. The Drake Zecter then flew onto the Drake Grip, turning Raven into Kamen Rider Drake Masked Form. "So, who's first?" Asked Raven, before she shot a few of the Beowolves in the face. "Cast off!" Declared Raven, before she pulled the tail of the Drake Zecter, making the armour separate. The armour then exploded off of her, revealing diffrent, lighter armour. "Change: Dragonfly!" Declared the Drake Zecter. "Well, there is 9 of you left, so let's be fair" Said Raven. Raven then fought the Beowolves without using the Drake Zecter.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Forever Falls.

"Hey! Slow down mister!" Shouted the little cat fanus girl. Hope then stopped running, and the little cat fanus girl ran into his leg. "So, what's your name?" Asked Hope. "Blake Belladonna" Said Blake. "Blake!... Well, maybe I'll get to see my team as children" Thought Hope. "Hey, mister? I need to pee" Said Blake. "Then go pee" Said Hope. "But there are scary monster out there" Said Blake. "... There is a tree over there. Go pee on it or something" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Blake. Blake then ran over to the tree and peed, then came back. "Um, sir. What's your name?" Asked Blake. "Hope Xiao Rose" Said Hope. "You do know Hope is a girls name" Said Blake. "Hey! Some people find my name quite nice" Said Hope. "Like who?" Said Blake. "My partner, Raven Brawin" Said Hope. "Her name sounds more manly then yours" Teased Blake. "Yeah, but I have a bigger weapon" Said Hope, triumphantly. "Why does that sound bad?" Asked Blake. "I don't know" Said Hope. Suddenly, Adam Taurus jumped out of a tree, landing in front of Hope and Blake. "Have you done anything to her?" Asked Adam. "... We are in the middle of a forest know to have Grimm in it! Yet you ask me if I have done anything to her! No! Of corse not! Just because I'm not a fanus, does not mean I hurt her!" Shouted Hope. "Anyway, I came to get my friend" Said Adam. "I assume you are talking about Blake" Said Hope. "Yes" Said Adam. "Well, you can have her if she wants to go" Said Hope. "I want to go, Hope" Said Blake. "Ok. You can go with him" Said Hope. Adam then picked Blake up and walked away. "Well, at least he isn't evil yet" Thought Hope. "Hey Hope" Said Raven, as she sat down next to Hope. "Hi" Said Hope. "Where's the girl?" Asked Raven. "Her friend picked her up" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Raven. "Well, we might as well get outta here" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Raven.

3 hours later, at Beacon

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Neo. "Good" Said Hope. "Hope, why won't you let me do anything?" Asked Neo. "What do you mean?" Asked Hope. "You and Raven went on the mission this morning, and whenever I go out, you want to come with me... it's like your my bodyguard" Said Neo. "I'm sorry" Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Neo. "Hey Hope, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Winter. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope and Winter then walked behind a tree. "Keep your friends close as possible, and don't let secrets out" Said Winter. "What?" Asked Hope. "Help! Someone help!" Shouted a kid, as he carried Doctor Oobleck through Beacon. "What's the matter?" Asked Hope, as he ran over to the kid and Doctor Oobleck. "My dad. His name is Antony Oobleck. He is dieing. Can someone please heal him?" Asked the kid. "I can get him to the hospital really quick" Said Hope. "Get him there now!" Ordered the kid. "Ok" Said Hope, before he faded away. "What is your name?" Asked Neo. "Bart" Said Bart. "Ok. What do you think did this?" Asked Neo. "Well, from how I found him, it wasn't human of Grimm" Said Bart. "What do you think it was?" Asked Neo. "I don't know what, but there was some slime left at the crime sence" Said Bart.


	6. Missing Peace

"Doctor, how is he?" Asked Bart. "He is stable, but barely" Said the doctor. Bart, Hope and Neo were at the Hospital, checking on Antony Oobleck after him being attacked. "So, what happened to him?" Asked the doctor. "He was attacked by a monster. But it wasn't a Grimm" Said Bart. "How? There are only Grimm, Fanus and Humans in this world" Said the doctor. "Maybe" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked the doctor. "Nothing" Said Hope. "Hopefully, he will be better tomorrow" Said Bart. "Yeah" Said Hope. "Hey. How about we spend the rest of the day in Beacon?" Asked Neo. "Ok" Said Bart. "No thanks. I've got something to do" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Neo. Hope then walked out of the Hospital, shortly fallowed by Neo and Bart.

20 minutes later, at an ice cream parlour

"So, do you have any other family?" Asked Neo, as drank some of her strawberry milkshake. "My mom, Sui" Said Bart. "Ok. What's she like?" Asked Neo. "She... has a fatal illness. She could die. There is a treatment, but it costs so much" Said Bart. "I'm... so sorry" Said Neo. "It's ok" Said Bart. "Well, let's talk about something else" Said Neo. "No. I think I'm just going to get back to Beacon" Said Bart. "Ok" Said Neo. "Bye" Said Bart. "Bye" Said Neo. Bart then left, and headed towards Beacon. "What can I do for him? His mother has an illness that could kill her at any moment, his father was almost killed by some monster, so what do I do?" Wondered Neo. Neo then grabbed Bart and dragged Bart to the nearest bank.

At the bank, 2 minutes later

"Neo, what are we doing at a bank? Your not going to rob it, are you?" Asked Bart. "What? No. I'm just going to make a withdrawal from my account and give you the money" Said Neo. "Oh. Thanks!" Shouted Bart. "It's ok" Said Neo. Neo then walked up to an ATM and used her scroll to check how much money she had in her bank account. "Ok, I have 675 lien. How much is your mothers treatment?" Asked Neo. "... 6 million, 500 thousand lien. Me and my father have saved up 6 million, 5 thousand and 450 lien though" Said Bart. "Well, I'll give you 275 lien then" Said Neo, as she took 275 lien out of her account and gave it to Bart. "Thanks" Said Bart. "Your welcome" Said Neo. Bart then hugged Neo. "Your a great friend" Said Bart. Bart then walked away. "Well, he's really happy" Said Neo. Neo then walked out of the bank, and back to Beacon. But, before she could get inside her dorm, a black monster through her out a window, and she landed in the arena on her feet. "Who's there!?" Asked Neo, nervously. "The Grimm Reaper" Said the Monster, before she took off. "Well, that wasn't good" Said Neo, as her cuts healed. "Neo... what happened?" Asked Raven, as she walked up to Neo. "I got thrown out a window by a monster" Said Neo. "Neo... I don't think you will like this but... Winter Snchee is not a person" Said Raven. "What? How?" Asked Neo. "She... is a monster known as the Black Joker" Said Raven. "How do you know?!" Asked Neo. "Hope did some research on the slime, and some blood samples from the place of the crime. There was only two people there. Antony Oobleck and ' Winter Snchee '. The slime belonged to the Black Joker. The Black Joker brings the need to kill, and a way to become human. Since Antony Oobleck found Winter not having a Semiblance odd, she tried to killed him" Said Raven. "Well, that does make a lot of sense" Said Neo. "So, here's what we will do" Said Raven.

11 years later

"Hey, Neo. You were attacked by a Injector Romuloide. How are you?" Asked Hope. They were still in the alley, and the masked woman was still with them. "I'm doing ok. So, where in my history did he land?" Asked Neo. "The right place" Said Hope. "Anyway, shall we go finish this reunion?" Asked Raven, as she took off her mask. "Oh, how we shall" Said Neo. "But first, shall we henshin?" Asked Neo. "Ok" Said Hope, as he put on the Mach Driver Honoh. "Neo, would you like to drive?" Asked Hope. "What?" Asked Neo. "Would you like to be Drive?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Neo, before Hope gave her the Drive Driver and Shift Brace, and Hope gave Raven the Brake Gunner. "Let's..." Said Hope, before he was interrupted by Neo shouting "Let's Henhsin!". They then changed into Kamen Rider Mach, Drive Type Speed and Chaser. "Let's kick some Wild Card ass" Said Neo. "I wanted to say that" Said Hope. "Maybe next time" Said Raven.

10 minutes later, at a charity auction

"Well, this piece is worth 1 billion Lien. But, I will start the bidding at 2,500 Lien. Any takers?" Asked the auctioneer. "I'll just take it" Said Winter, as she stood up. "For 2,500 Lien? Well..." Said the auctioneer. "No. I'll just take it" Said Winter, before she changed into the Black Joker. Everyone then proceeded to panic and run out of the building. "Well, that will make it easier" Said Winter. "Really? Because I find it very helpful to find you" Said Neo. "Well, if it isn't my leader. Found any cults to join recently? Oh, wait, you got them all killed" Said Winter. "No, she helped kill them. With me" Said Hope. "Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: Magarl!" Declared the Mach Driver, as Hope replaced the Signal Mach Signal Bike with the Signal Magari Signal Bike. "I'm here to" Said Raven, as she shot at Winter, knocking her back. "Drive: Type... Formula!" Declared the Drive Driver, as Neo exchanged the Type Drive Shift Car for the Type Formula Shift Car. "Trailer Cannon!" Declared the Trailer Cannon, as Tridoron shot it towards Neo, witch she caught and fired at Winter, but Winter avoided. Hope then fired his Zerein Shooter at Winter, witch she tried to dodge, but the lasers curved towards Winter and hit her, knocking her back. "Now, the finisher" Said Hope, as he put the Signal Mach Signal Bike into the Zerein Shooter, Raven activated her Execution, and Neo activates her Full Throttle. Hope shot a massive curvy laser at Winter, while Neo and Raven charged up there feet and kicked Winter, destroying her. All three of them canceled there transformations, and walked out of the event.

Ending Song, because last chapter.

If one day suddenly, your powers were stolen, what would you do?Though you tried searching for it, calling for it, you can't even find a clue. The light you wanted to protect, even now, Is about to be erased, destroyed in the freezing darkness. You're simply clueless as to what to do! Missing piece, come back to me! This moment is not your LAST, Leap past the end to the sky at the beginning, your destiny is infinite The one who does not give up will recall the shine to a wilting flower, and can become hope. Once you've reached, even the dead end, If you just sit around it's GAME OVER, whether it's dreaming the dream, or granting it. It's not just anyone, but yourself only. No matter how much you're hurt, if you have unfading wishes, even fate will change you may create a miracle. Missing piece, come back to me! This place is not your LAST, there are still places you have to go! Your destiny is infinite! As long as you believe, even the starless, moonless sky, like drawing a rainbow an become hope. Missing piece, come back to me! This moment is not your LAST, leap past the end to the sky at the beginning! Your destiny is infinite! The one who does not give up, will recall the shine to a wilting flower,and can become hope


End file.
